Tamar (Civ6)
for the next 10 turns after declaring a Protectorate War. Each Envoy sent to a city-state of Georgia's majority Religion counts as two Envoys. |agenda-name = Narikala Fortress |agenda-description = Builds high-level walls around her cities and likes those who do the same. Dislikes civilizations that don't fortify their cities. |religion = Eastern Orthodoxy |quote = Allow neither the wealth of the nobles nor the poverty of the masses to hinder your work. }} Tamar the Great (c. 1160 – 18 January 1213) was the reigning Queen of Georgia from 1184 to 1213, presiding over the apex of the Georgian Golden Age. She leads the Georgians in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. Through faith and influence, Tamar is a fierce defender of both her homeland and the lesser states under her protection. Intro Fierce Tamar, only a fool could misjudge Georgia's true measure. Hound your enemies with loyal clansmen who strike from the hills. Encourage your foes to dash their best against your cities' enduring walls. The armies of your protectorates will run them down as they flee. If you suffer no fools, great queen, Georgia will not suffer. In-Game Tamar's unique agenda is called Narikala Fortress. She tries to fortify her cities with the most advanced Walls available and dislikes civilizations that do not keep their cities fortified. Her leader ability is called Glory of the World, Kingdom and Faith. It provides the Georgians with a 100% bonus for 10 turns after declaring a Protectorate War and a bonus Envoy for each one they send to a city-state that follows their majority religion. Detailed Approach Securing a strong religion quickly is a must for Georgia. Gaining allies in neighboring city-states and spreading her religion there is a key advantage for Tamar in the war for religious dominance. Defending her city-state allies using the Protectorate War casus belli vastly strengthens her religious power, and in turn assures a strong influence there. Pride and achievements will bless her Georgia with a Golden Age that shines brighter than any other civilization. Use these important moments in time to slingshot Georgia ahead of the competition to an ultimate victory. Lines Tamar is voiced by Ana Makharadze. She speaks Georgian. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: I appreciate the walls you build for your people. You have a Georgian spirit. (მომწონს ესე კედელნი რომელნი ესე აღშენებულ არს შენი ხალხისათვის, გაქუს სული ქართველთა. / Momts'ons ese k'edelni romelni ese aghshenebul ars sheni khalkhisatvis, gakus suli kartvelta.) Agenda-based Disapproval: Your people are too trusting. They'll let anyone into their cities—even barbarians. (შენი ხალხი ნამეტნავად დაჯერებულ არს, ბარბაროსებსაც უფლიათ შემოსვლა ქალაქებსა თვისა შინა. / Sheni khalkhi namet'navad dajerebul ars, barbarosebsats upliat shemosvla kalakebsa tvisa shina.) Attacked: Georgian hearts will not tremble before your multitudes. (ნუ შეძრწუნდებიან გულნი ქართველთა სიმრავლესა მათისათვის. / Nu shedzrts'undebian gulni kartvelta simravlesa matisatvis.) Declares War: God fights with us. You stand alone. (ღმერთი ჩვენთანა არს, თქვენ მარტოდ ხართ. / Ghmerti chventana ars, tkven mart'od khart.) Defeated: Walls weren't enough to save Georgia from ruin. Neither was I. (კედელნი ზღუდისანი ვერ დახსნეს საქართველოი აოხრებითგან, უძლურვარ მეცა. / Edelni zghudisani ver dakhsnes sakartveloi aokhrebitgan, udzlurvar metsa.) Greeting: I am Tamar of Georgia. Say what you will and be on your way. (მე ვარ თამარ, მეფე ყოვლისა საქართველოისა, სთქუ სიტყვაი შენი და განაგრძე სვლაი ესე შენნი. / Me var tamar, mepe q'ovlisa sakartveloisa, stku sit'q'vai sheni da ganagrdze svlai ese shenni.) Unvoiced Accepts a Trade Deal: It pains to me, but I must. Rejects a Trade Deal: Try again. This time, with a real offer. Delegation: Georgian merchants bring many strings of churchkhela. They make a filling dessert. Accepts a Delegation: Your delegation did not cause an incident. I consider that a success. Accepts a Declaration of Friendship: I thought this is a cruel jest, but upon reflection, I notice your sincerity. Georgia agrees to your request. Denounced by Player: You are a detestable person. Your people deserve a better leader than you. Denounces Player: To call you a thoughtless cur is an insult to curs. Invitation to Capital: We should provide directions to our capitals so that we may deal with each other directly. Invitation to City: I shall direct you to our capital. Behold our highly defensible tsikhe. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Tamar's appearance in the final version of the game is different from her appearance in the early builds and promotional materials, which depicted her with darker skin. **This was fixed in the final release due to concerns over historical inaccuracy from the Civilization community. * Tamar's diplomacy screen shows a church overlooking a lake at the base of a mountain range. * Tamar's leader ability is a title adscribed to her on coins and charters issued in her name, while her leader agenda is named after a fortress overlooking Tblisi, the capital of Georgia. Gallery File:Tamar promotional art (Civ6).jpg|Promotional image of Tamar File:Tamar Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Tamar (which appears to have inspired her in-game model) Videos Related achievements External links * https://www.civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-tamar-leads-georgia Category:Georgian